


handshake

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It had not been love at first sight. But a feeling of security, warmth and Johnny had taken him by the hand from the moment they first met, until Taeyong had been brave enough to take the next step on his own.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	handshake

It had not been love at first sight, no. Taeyong did not believe in such romantic nonsense. However, he could not deny that there had been something special between them from the very beginning. As if he had blindly followed a red thread for years and had now found its end, and its end was one person: Johnny. 

Johnny had been the first person he had seen on his first visit to the SM building. He still blushed with embarrassment when he thought back to that day. 

His streak of bad luck had started in classic fashion by not hearing his alarm go off, burning his toast, cutting his finger, and then getting caught in an unexpected downpour. So he had arrived freezing, soaking wet and slightly frustrated as well as discouraged.

Inside the building it went on just like that, because he got lost in all the corridors about twenty times in ten minutes and felt quite small and stupid, but was a bit too shy to ask for directions - at that time he had still been a bit intimidated by everything, and everything was new and exciting - until someone had suddenly approached him from behind. Taeyong had turned around and blinked at the tall, handsome man for a very, very long time. 

It had been as if Johnny had picked up a lost puppy. Johnny's honey-brown eyes had looked at him so warmly, softly and kindly that his body had instinctively relaxed. Something in him trusted this guy who towered over him by almost a head. He wanted to trust him. For whatever reason, though, Johnny radiated something that captivated the people around him. 

_"Hey, are you new here? Didn't they tell you where to go? You're not the first to get lost in here, don't worry. Come with me, I'll show you the way," Johnny said with a dazzling smile and put a hand on the small of Taeyong's back - so natural and confident when it came to physical contact that it intrigued and somewhat repulsed Taeyong - to push him in the right direction. And Taeyong's cold body suddenly tickled and warmed all over._

Their first encounter had started with Johnny showing him the way. It would not be the last time that Johnny would be his light in life, showing him the way on his sometimes dark path and saving him from going astray.

It had not been love at first sight. But a feeling of security, warmth and Johnny had taken him by the hand from the moment they first met, until Taeyong had been brave enough to take the next step on his own.

-

The good thing was that Taeyong had already isolated his heart from his mind for a long time. Somehow he had never been lucky in love and with men. His first relationship, in which he thought he had found his soul mate, fell apart after a year when his ex left him for, his old ex who had come back from abroad. Taeyong had been simply dumped and had turned down the offer to remain friends because they _got along so well after all_. The second time his heart got broken had been when the guy had simply ghosted him. And from then on, he had decided that he was tired of it all and tired of the fucking drama. He did not want to fall in love again, all good things did not always come in threes.

Until a certain Johnny Suh thwarted his plans. 

Maybe he hadn't known what was coming from the start. At first, he had simply enjoyed being around Johnny, secretly watching him out of the corner of his eye, because Johnny was an attractive man, no doubt about it. It was the way Johnny moved, every little gesture spoke of self-confidence, Taeyong was mesmerized by how openly Johnny showed his affection, how he took care of everyone, always making sure that no one was left behind. Taeyong had always had a thing for men who were articulate and could engage in casual small talk with anyone in the world from the very first second, making everyone laugh. 

Johnny awakened something inside him that had been dormant for far too long. For the first time in a long time, Taeyong wanted to dare something that might have been a little silly and not so smart. But he wanted to slowly but surely tempt Johnny a little. Test his limits. Which, unfortunately, was not so easy, because Taeyong had no clue what was going on in the older man's head.

_"Taeyong, I heard you give out free candy." Johnny joined them in the waiting room of the studio and stepped right in front of Taeyong, the corners of his mouth twitching in amusement as he cocked a brow._

_"Oh really, did you? You must have misheard," Taeyong purred innocently and shot Haechan a look at Johnny's back that said 'traitor'. Haechan straight out ignored him._

_"You are a miserable liar, Taeyong. The tip of your right ear turns red, it always does when you try to tell me a lie." Johnny held out his hand and looked at Taeyong with eyes as if he were a big, sexy puppy. Or something between a smug idol and a mischievous little boy who regularly stole cookies from the kitchen. Which he did, Taeyong had caught him plundering the cookie stash at night more than once._

_"So? Do I get something, as well? Please?"_

_Taeyong's lower lip quivered slightly and his heart started beating faster as he realized how very close Johnny was, and how tall he was, and how ... Taeyong reached into his pants pocket, and placed the candy in Johnny's palm so slowly, so teasingly, that he himself was surprised by his behavior. For there was something in that movement that was meant to send Johnny a subliminal message. And when Taeyong's fingertips touched Johnny's warm palms and the area felt electrified and he felt butterflies in his stomach, he knew for the first time in his life what it really felt like to fall in love.  
This feeling was as strong as he had never experienced it before and it shocked him. He looked up at Johnny and noticed that the latter was gazing straight at him, his eyes unreadable, but something inside them was sparkling, something Taeyong couldn't tell what it was. _

_He pulled his hand back and his fingers were on fire._

Johnny always managed to make Taeyong feel special. The only problem was that Johnny managed to do that with everyone. And it would take a long, long time before that would change. 


End file.
